Shigeki X
Shigeki X (シゲキＸ) is a villian from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the most powerful general of the Hair Kingdom. Background 100 years ago, Shigeki X was the leader of the "Shigeki Kingdom", the only other kingdom besides the Hair Kingdom to resist the Maruhage Empire, and his power's infamy was even known to Tsuru Tsurulina III. Sometime between then and the current events of the series, his empire fell, and he eventually joined forces with Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi, the new dictator of the Hair Kingdom! Shigeki X is now (or rather was) the leader of both the "East Bodysoap Tower" battle arena and the 1st District of the Hair Kingdom. The district leader believes heavily in the philosophy of Shigeki, just like Don Patch believes in his Hajike skills and abilities. (This "Shigeki" philosophy consequently is also connected to his idol status in the Hair Kingdom, where his posters and merchandise are everywhere). Shigeki X first appears as a yellow, Don Patch-like being with a V-shaped device above his eyes. In his human form, Shigeki X's hair remains in the same style as his first form's spikes. The V on his head has become two long antennae that stretch to the back of his head. He now has two circular shoulder blades, black pants, and wields two large sword-like weapons on his back. The weapons intersect with each other, giving them an "X" appearance. Shigeki X also has two "X" tattoos on his back. Personality History The Hair Kingdom As the main leader of the final tower, he works beside Wandering Tofu and Goisu. He is first seen by the rebels, waiting for them to arrive at his tower. At the very start of the battle, he immediately captures and "tortures" Heppokomaru, Softon, Bububu-bu Bu-bubu, Hatenko, Dengakuman, and even Torpedo Girl! He forces the remaining rebels to take on his ultimate challenge: "MechaShigekiTower Survival" (Excessively Shigeki Tower Survival), where he forces them to climb from level to level either to save their friends...or to die Shigekily! Pinball Arena The first challenge is a giant pinball arena, where victims will lose if they fall to the bottom. When the rebels get the better of him, he activates deadly traps in the arena, including spikes, flamethrowers, and even drills! At first, he appears to be winning,... that is until Don Patch lands in the bonus hole. It is here that the hajike master finds the control room, and turns the tables on Shigeki X. With this victory, the rebels are allowed to travel to the second level of the tower. Tofu Arena The second level belongs to Shigeki X's partner Wandering Tofu. This arena is a giant Tofu tower within the tower, where the Tofu master can manipulate the tofu to attack his enemies! Despite this being his henchman's arena, Shigeki X can't help but join in, and pulls off a rather weird tofu ride with Bo-bobo (it all ends though when Bo-bobo steals his "V" eyebrow and breaks it)! When the rebels beat this arena, Shigeki X becomes annoyed, and hopes for victory on the next floor. Three-Legged Race Things don't get much better for Shigeki X on the third floor either. The third floor is Goisu's arena, and it involves a three-legged race through an ancient Japanese city filled with traps, where the goal is to get to the center. Everyone is given a partner, except for the X master, who winds up getting both of his legs chained together! The goal is to get to the center of the arena and find a jar of narazuke. Shigeki figures out how to move by himself (by rolling), and almost catches up with the lead competitors (Bo-bobo and Beauty), but winds up getting flattened by a rolling statue instead! Though he and his partners somehow reach the center before the rebels, they find that they have already failed, as Bu-bubu has escaped from her trap and has reached the center first! While waiting for the rebels, Bu-bubu began eating the narazuke inside of the jar, which in turn drove her into a drunken fit! The rebels and the district leaders recognize her as a potential threat, and team up to restrain her, but after watching her beat up Don Patch, they all back off. Bu-bubu continues to swing aimlessly, until she makes Don Patch and Shigeki X fight each other for the jar. The Shigeki master hardly gets one move in before Don Patch out-maneuvers him with his Hajike skills. But the X master isn't finished yet; he makes one odd looking face, which his partners immediately recognize, and in a panic, they take him to the top of the tower, where he assumes his true form... Shigeki vs. Fusion Shigeki X is now a human, whose power far exceeds that of his last form! He reveals his true power by infecting Beauty with his Shegiki Powers, and then proceeds to trap Bo-bobo and Don Patch in a small X-dimension (an extra-dimensional X, with the two rebels trapped on the inside), where he forces them to absorb the true power of Shigeki. He then feels confident enough to sit back and let Wandering Tofu defeat Tokoro Tennosuke. When the Tofu master fails, Shigeki X kills him for being useless! When he looks back at his two victims, Shigeki X finds that they have turned the X-dimension into an O-dimension! Bo-bobo and Don Patch then try to fuse into either BoboPatch or PatchBobo, instead they transform into Adult Woman: a mature woman who has more than enough power to stop the maniacal Shigeki X once and for all. The fusion torments the general by destroying his arena, and then unleashing her "OTANA" abilites upon him. Shigeki X is then defeated by a pile drive to the floor, where he is left unconscious. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Though stopped, Shigeki X continued to stay and manage the Hair Kingdom, this time besides Bebebe-be Be-bebe and Bu-bubu. He continued to pay respects to his former boss Bi-bibi, who had been killed by Tsuru Tsurulina III. He is in for a surprise though, when his boss revives himself on the day that Tsurulina is killed. Abilities & Powers In his first form, Shigeki X mainly depends upon hajikelist attacks in order to defeat his opponents. In his human form, the warrior fights "Shigekily" (where "Shigeki" now stands for "Death Play") with his "Shigekiteki Shinken" (シゲキ的真拳; "Fist of Shigekily"), attacking with powerful abilities and attacks with the power of "X". Attacks *'Stardust' (スターダスト): Throws stars from his eyes and catch the enemy. *'Jump in Shigekily': *'Shigeki Rocket': *'X': Catches the enemy in an X-shaped space. *'Disorder X' (乱X): Cuts the enemy with several Xs. Appearances *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': 200, 213-221 **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': 72 Trivia *Despite technically killing Wandering Tofu, his partner appears alive and well in Shinsetsu. *Like Don Patch, Shigeki X has small henchmen who look just like him. *Shigeki X can be considered Don Patch's evil counterpart; he has a random personality, but has an obsession with the Shigeki philosophy, rather than with himself. References Category:Hajikelists Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users